narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gushkin-banda: Jichinsai
|image=Jichinsai.jpg |unnamed jutsu=No |literal english=Omen Thunder Godfist |english tv=Fist of Omens |viz manga=Hand of Hell |game names=Fist of the Disembodied Soul |parent jutsu=The Path Gold Alignment |jutsu rank=A |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Hiden |jutsu type=Yin-Yang Release, |jutsu class type=Offensive |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Gaoh Minazuki |hand signs=Rabbit |debut shippuden=Yes |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} Overview This is an advanced technique that involves a physical manifestation of both chakra and spirit formed after a complex string of hand-signs that is able by being the Sage Of Enlightenment. This technique uses both speed and chakra to create a technique so powerful and fast that it cannot only be used for single shot assassinations, but also to obliterate the area at the point of contact. To signal the start of this technique Gaoh, will use an unnamed levitation technique to rise into the air a couple hundred feet. Abilities Once Gaoh is in the air he will begin to collect an extremely large amount of chakra, then the chakra thats taken from Gaoh will become collected in his hand, the fingers of which will seemingly begin to clutch down upon the chakra, which is so powerful in nature that it takes on a physical manifestation of bluish white chakra. The chakra, which becomes self-sustaining, begins to pulse as it releases a gray fog like formation displaying the displacement of the spiritual world around Gaoh's hand, which by this point becomes so unstable that Gaoh will usually use his other hand to stabilize the attacking arm. To Gaoh's ears this powerful manifestation of charka releases a screeching, ghostly howl. However, this noise is only heard to him, a innate ability of being the Sage Of Enlightenment is having a particular alignment to the spiritual world. Once formed, this self-sustaining pulse of ghostly, ethereal chakra is released in a single wave that completely circles around Gaoh, though as it travels it rips through the physical world it is swept by. The damage created by this technique is more then just physical, as it also creates around the point of contract a spiritual void, in which souls cannot exist. At the point of contact his outwardly explosive physical force can destroy nearly anything in its path with the potential to kill the target if a direct hit is landed. However, in a more deadly sense, even as this technique explodes outwardly in the physical world, it implodes within the spiritual world, drawing in the souls around the area, and draining the world itself of spiritual energy in the area of damage. Even if the opponent survives with their life, their soul will be completely destroyed, their life becoming that of an empty vessel, unable to move or ever muster chakra again. Furthermore, the natural surroundings will be drained, organic life decaying to the point where life will never again grow at the location of the attack. Even if this technique is not all released at once, the maintained pulse of ethereal chakra will displace the spiritual world it is held on, potentially eliminating spiritual energy at its location. This technique remains until either unleashed or dispelled, in the latter case returning some of the unused chakra into Gaoh's body. However, if unleashed the field within which the spiritual energy is drained from is roughly twenty-five meters around the point of impact in all directions, potentially eliminating multiple nearby targets by attacking a single one. This effect is capable of nullifying all forms of energy on the physical plane, whether it is Yin-Yang chakra, natural energy or any combination of elements. As with The Path Gold Alignment techniques, when one dies by this technique, their essence, which includes spirit, soul, mind, body and consciousness are spread across the Existential Planes unable to unify until the Isis Eye Ascension Plan is complete. This technique is able to harm spiritual and astral forms as well as the physical forms, as with all of the Path Gold Alignment Techniques, it is two fold in its attack, effecting both our spiritual forms and our astral forms as well. Category:SahaTo Category:Ninjutsu Category:Hiden Jutsu Category:Jutsu Category:Path Gold Alignment Techniques